Teach me how to love
by Ifailinwriting
Summary: What happens when a cold scissor-lover meets a hot Canadian? Bade!


Instead of the rather dark clothes - which some people would describe as 'dull' - I'm currently wearing the most colorful and bright outfit I could find. A pink tanktop, a purple skirt, white heels - I don't care about matching colours. People will like the new Jade. The people on my old school didn't like the old Jade, and neither will people here, so it's time for a change.

The old Jade loved the color black; black dresses and black make-up. I would make snappy remarks - something I haven't done so far today - and get irritated quite often. This new Jade is the complete opposite of me. But, if that's who I have to be for people to accept me, that will be who I am.

I try to mingle with some of the students on the first day of school, but most of the people I get to talk to don't interest me. Well, except for one guy, that is. His name, Beck, I think. I know I, Jade West, should consider him 'way out of my league', but, just like approximately all of the other girls at Hollywood Arts I can't shake off the thought of Beck being mine one day.

"My name is Beck." he starts. It's something I already know, but in this one-on-one conversation, our first assignment from Sikowitz, it's only appropriate to introduce yourself first.

"I'm.." I find myself drowning in his eyes. "Eh.." I look so stupid right now! Like I forgot my own freaking name! "Jade." I add, as if I suddenly remember it again.

''Nice to meet you, Jade.'' Beck replies, keeping the conversation alive. ''How..'' His lips are so perfect, I realize, while he speaks. Who has been the lucky first to kiss his lips? Was it his mother? Is his family quite weird, with the tendency - though I find it disgusting - of kissing family members on the lips? Was it one of his ex-girlfriends? I hope it's the first one, no matter how disgusting I find it, but I fear it's the latter.

When I snap back into reality I find two curious hazel brown eyes piercing into mine and I realize he asked me a question. It started with 'how'. I heard that, so I just guess and reply. ''I'm fine, thanks.'' It was a close call, but I think I saved myself, and the conversation, with that answer. Beck frowns, though, but then he smiles, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, showing his pearly-white teeth in the process.

''That's the weirdest answer ever to 'How old are you?', but also quite interesting, honestly.'' I'm blushing at this point. My cheeks are coloring red slightly, as I realize I answered the wrong question. ''Would you mind answering the actual question, though?'' He continues, and I know this is my chance to redeem myself and work my way back into the conversation.

"I'm fourteen." I reply quickly, not tolerating another screw-up. I want to ask him so much more. How old are you? Do you have a girlfriend? How does your hair get so fluffy? Will you be mine forever and show me what love really feels like? But my plans get interrupted by the teacher, Mr Sikowitz. He coughs once to draw the attention of the class, before he starts talking.

''The day is almost over, but I do have a little surprise for you.'' He allows the class to whisper to each other about what the surprise could be, before shushing them again, resuming his speech. ''Your first real assignment!'' The class protests, not considering an assignment a surprise, but once again Sikowitz shushes the protests. ''Prepare duets for Friday. I want you to write it yourself, and perform it that day.'' He talks in an excited voice, as if it's the most awesome thing to do after school.

''Do you want to team up?'' I turn my head in his direction, a surprised look on my face, as I realize he said it and he was actually talking to me. For a moment I don't know what to say - I guess I'm stunned by this question - but I won't let this opportunity slip away.

''Sure!'' I reply, too eager, but I don't care about that at the moment.

I wasn't too excited about this assignment at first - and I didn't like the way Sikowitz made it sound really fun - but now I have to readjust my opinion. This is going to be the best assignment ever!


End file.
